A New Friend on Halloween Night
by Allie X 'I
Summary: With his "friends" leaving him behind on their planned outing, America AKA Alfred F. Jones decides to surf on the Internet, drowning his sorrows with the help of sugary goodness. He didn't expect to meet someone in a similar situation as him.


Bored.

Alfred F. Jones, the personification of the United States of America but more commonly known as America, was so _bored_.

Bored. Bored. Bored bored. Bored bored bored bored bored. . .

Wait for it…

_**BORED!**_

And it SUCKED that is was HALLOWEEN, and NOBODY was doing ANYTHING to CELEBRATE IT!

Come on; it was the _perfect time_ to scare the crap out of his bosses and employers! He could remember that one time he successfully scared the individuals in one of his bosses meetings with the help of a fog machine, a blanket, some glow-sticks, fake potion ingredients, and a banana.

You do _not_ want to know what the banana was for.

Anyway…

Here he was, sitting in front of his monitor with five buckets shaped like jack-o-lanterns filled to the brim with his spoils, and searching YouTube for any paranormal crap he could try next year while gorging himself with the chocolaty and sugary goodness.

It was pretty pathetic, he admitted.

Seeing that he was getting nowhere, he brought up another search engine and typed in the web address for this chat room he found some time back. He figured he could drown all of his sorrows into whatever pitiful being would dare strike a conversation with him. But, after fifteen minutes, the _dreaded feeling_ was coming back again. Sighing, he decided to try once more if anybody would respond to him.

_American Hero FTW:_ this is by far the WORST HALLOWEEN EVER!

Sighing once again, he turned around to dunk his hand in one of the buckets of candy and unearthed it to reveal a king-sized Hershey™ bar. Unwrapping it and taking a large bite, he turned back to the monitor only to raise a brow.

_Go Momma Green:_ it can't be as bad as mine

Chewing thourghtfully, he typed his response.

_American Hero FTW_: oh really?

_American Hero FTW_: my so called friends had promised to meet up at the neighborhood tonight in freaky costumes to scare the kids

_American Hero FTW_: if done so correctly, they will drop their bags of candy and we will feast on them while having a horror movie marathon at my house

_American Hero FTW_: it was going to be EPIC! TT-TT

His response arrived surprisingly quickly.

_Go Momma Green_: sounds like an awesome plan

_Go Momma Green_: so what's the bad news?

Lips twitching, he finished his candy bar and typed in his answer.

_American Hero FTW_: my friends abandoned me in the middle of the forest and made sure to take the bulk of my candy

_American Hero FTW_: AND they took my car!

It was about five minutes before she responded. During that brief moment he started munching on a crunch bar and sipping some Cola.

_Go Momma Green_: wow…

_Go Momma Green_: that DOES sound bad

_Go Momma Green_: still got some candy

He smirked.

_American Hero FTW_: of course!

_American Hero FTW_: who do you take me for?

He nearly choked on his cola with the next statement.

_Go Momma Green_: a sexual predator?

Coughing hard into his elbow, he took a few gulps of air before typing again with a broad smile.

_American Hero FTW_: DUDE!

_American Hero FTW_: you almost made me die of drowning!

_American Hero FTW_: caused by a too sudden intake of breath!

_Go Momma Green_: so basically you laughed while you were drinking your coke, causing you to have some soda go down the wrong pipe

He was already starting to like this person. Then he raised a brow.

_Go Momma Green_: well, as a token of apology, I shall help you devise a plan to get back at your 'friends'

_American Hero FTW_: and how do you suppose we do that?

Even though they were separated by a monitor and probably thousands of miles of land, he could almost imagine an evil smirk on his… acquaintance's face

_Go Momma Green_: well, it goes like this

_Go Momma Green_: make sure to write it all down

* * *

**I'm tired.**

**The next chapter should come out tomorrow.**

**Hopefully. **

**Maybe,**

**Probably.**

**Goodnight.**


End file.
